


In Your Dreams

by musicalkiddo



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sharing a Bed, fluff turned smut towards the end lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalkiddo/pseuds/musicalkiddo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You were having a wet dream about my lotion?”  Ernst asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Dreams

“I’m really sorry,” Ernst repeated, pulling Hanschen’s t-shirt from the University of Michigan over his head.

“Stop apologizing! It’s fine. It’s not your fault your car is dead. Also, we haven’t had a sleepover in forever.”

“I don’t know if this qualifies as a sleepover, seeing as I literally have nowhere else to go.”

Hanschen finished rubbing moisturizer into his face and walked over to stand right behind Ernst and whisper in his ear.

“Are you saying you’re not glad we get to hang out?”

Ernst blushed. “Of course I am. I just hate to inconvenience you.” He paused, but Hanschen didn’t say anything. Desperate to lighten the mood, Ernst added, “You know, stop you from meeting whoever you’d usually spend the night with.”

“I think I can postpone a hookup to take BuzzFeed quizzes with you.” Hanschen sounded restrained, even a little angry.

“Oh my god, I forgot about BuzzFeed quizzes!”

Hanschen pulled out his phone. “What potato product are you?” he offered. Ernst nodded. “Okay, here we go.  Dream vacation?”

Ernst sighed dreamily. “Paris.”

“That’s not an option. Italy, Greece, Hawaii, the moon.”

Laughing, Ernst chose Italy.

By the third question they were back to being comfortable with each other, over whatever had made the moment awkward. Hanschen settled on the right side of his bed, and Ernst climbed in next to him.

They found out Ernst was a curly fry, which made Hanschen laugh so hard he almost started to cry.

“What?” Ernst demanded, pushing the other boy’s shoulder away from him.

“Even BuzzFeed knows you aren’t straight,” Hanschen managed to cough out.

“Shut up. It’s your turn.” Ernst grabbed the phone away and refreshed the quiz, reading the first question aloud. “Dream vacation?”

It turned out that Hanschen was also a curly fry, and he reprised his laughing fit. “Maybe that’s why you’re the only person in the world I can actually put up with.”

“I’m honored,” Ernst deadpanned.

“No, I mean it!” Hanschen rolled over onto his side, and Ernst pretended the eye contact this move allowed didn’t make him totally uncomfortable. “I’m glad you’re here.”

Instead of telling Hanschen that the reason they hadn’t hung out lately was because he’d been going through his “slutty phase” after breaking up with Anna, Ernst just said, “Me too.” He didn’t mention that he’d been at home, waiting for Hanschen to snap out of it and go for brunch with him. Playing it safe like always, too afraid to say what he really felt, even to his best friend.

Hanschen wouldn’t stop looking in his eyes, and it kind of made Ernst want to run away.

After considerable thought, he nudged Hanschen’s leg with his toes. “What are you thinking?”

It was a game they’d played a lot when they were younger. Whenever one noticed the other drifting off in class, or on a long car ride, or during a bad movie, they’d ask the question.

“I’m thinking that your eyes look super green in this lighting.”

“They do?” Ernst asked, subconsciously raising a hand to his face as if to feel this.

Hanschen reached out to move Ernst’s hand away. “Yeah.”

Ernst set Hanschen’s phone on the nightstand. When he turned back to face his best friend, the blonde was laying on his back, eyes closed. He shuffled under the comforter.

“I’m beat,” Hanschen announced.

“Yeah, um, clearly.”

“Goodnight, Ernst.”

“Goodnight.”

“I’m glad you’re here.” With that Hanschen reached over and turned off his lamp, leaving the room in darkness.

Ernst got under the blanket too and lay there, perfectly still. They’d had sleepovers since high school, but that was the last time they’d shared a bed. Back when Hanschen wasn’t out as bi yet and Ernst didn’t have any experience sharing beds with boys for other reasons. He tried to keep his breathing even and his heart slow.

Ernst kept his eyes open until he heard Hanschen’s breaths get louder and his body go limp with sleep. Only then did he roll onto his side and allow himself to drift off to sleep watching the other boy’s chest rise and fall.

 

***

 

Despite being in a strange bed, Ernst slept like a rock. He didn’t wake up at all until he felt something pressed against his lips, and even then he only opened his eyes halfway.

Until he processed what exactly it was pressed against him.

Hanschen, still asleep, was grabbing Ernst and pulling him closer, wrapping their legs together and smashing their lips against each other. When Ernst’s sleepy brain realized what was happening, he yanked himself away and jumped back, falling off the bed and landing on the floor with a thump.

The sound woke Hanschen up. He noticed his hard-on seconds before he noticed Ernst on the floor.

“Shit,” he said under his breath. “Are you okay?”

Ernst stood slowly, rubbing his elbow. “Um, yeah. I think so.”

“You’re probably gonna have a bruise.”

“Yeah, probably.” Unsure of what to do, Ernst just stood there next to the bed, looking down at Hanschen, who was now sitting up against the headboard with his knees tented, still under the blanket. Ernst wasn’t even sure if he knew what he’d done in his sleep.

He did. Hanschen had been dreaming about Ernst, which wasn’t necessarily an uncommon occurrence. No matter how hard he tried to fill his head with other faces, lips, fingers… all that ever showed up at night was his best friend. And last night the dream was at a whole different level, because added to it had been Ernst’s scent, something like cinnamon or sugar that Hanschen’s subconscious had never been able to get quite right. So while he couldn’t truly blame himself for kissing the other boy, he wasn’t entirely blameless. He just hoped Ernst hadn’t felt his boner.

He had. He wasn’t entirely sure the thing against his thigh was what he thought it was, but it was pretty likely given the circumstances. He and Hanschen had been friends for a very long time, but that was something he’d never experienced before. As if they’d known there was some kind of unspoken boundary, they’d always been careful not to see each other naked or anything of the sort, so Ernst hadn’t even known Hanschen was as… well endowed as he seemed to be.

He wanted to cry. Hanschen wasn’t saying anything, and he didn’t know what to say, and they were just staring at each other while Ernst tried to will his elbow to stop hurting and Hanschen tried to will his erection away.

“What are you thinking?” Hanschen asked eventually, softly.

“Why did you do that?” Ernst asked back, carefully sitting down on the bed.

“I’m sorry.” Ernst accepted the apology with a nod, but waited for an explanation. “I was having a dream.”

“Oh.” Ernst tried not to sound dejected. Of course Hanschen would kiss whatever body was next to his if he was doing it in his dream.

“About you,” Hanschen added, noticing Ernst’s face fall inexplicably.

“What?”

“I hope that doesn’t freak you out or anything, I’m sure it’s just because you were there and I could smell you and everything.”

“You could smell me?”

“I’m really not making this any better, am I?”

“Just tell me what you mean.”

“That lotion you use, the sweet one?”

“Vanilla Sugar?”

“Yes! Oh my god, yeah, that’s what it is.”

“You were having a wet dream about my lotion?” Ernst asked, wincing at his word choice. What was he, twelve?

Hanschen’s boner was finally totally gone, and he threw his legs out to sit next to Ernst on the edge of the bed.

“No. I was having a wet dream about you. Your lotion just made it nicer.”

“Oh.”

“Please don’t freak out.”

“I’m… I’m not freaked out. It’s fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I’ve, um, I’ve had dreams about you too.” He tried to sound casual.

“You have?”

Ernst didn’t know what Hanschen’s slight smile meant.

“Yeah.”

“ _Dreams_?” Hanschen asked, emphasizing the plural.

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

“I’ve had dreams about you too.”

“Even when you couldn’t smell my lotion?”

Hanschen hung his head and laughed. “Yeah.”

“Oh.” They didn’t look at each other.

“Is that all you have to say?” Hanschen asked.

“No. I mean, I don’t know. I mean…” Ernst trailed off. He dug his fingernail into his palm to ground himself.

Hanschen noticed Ernst’s fingers move and instinctively reached out a hand to stop him before he drew blood. It had been Ernst’s thing since he was young, a way to connect himself to reality and keep himself from freaking out. He put his hand over the darker haired boy’s and rubbed his fingers gently, drawing little circles with his thumb on the back of Ernst’s hand.

Ernst turned and looked at him. “What exactly does all of this mean?” he asked softly. He bit his lip, and even though Hanschen knew it meant he was nervous he couldn’t help but feel a flutter in his stomach. Did he know how fucking cute he looked?

“I guess it means we should try kissing.”

“We-”

“ _Real_ kissing,” Hanschen corrected himself. “Conscious kissing where I can tell you how much I like you, and you can put your hands in my hair, and we can maybe try tongue eventually, and-”

Ernst cut him off by putting grabbing his neck and bringing their lips together. Hanschen smiled into the kiss, breathing the other boy in, and deepened it as much as he could. When Ernst pulled away, he was panting.

“You had me at telling me how much you like me,” he laughed, pressing their foreheads against each other.

“So much!” Hanschen was quick to respond, rubbing Ernst’s cheek with his thumb. “Like… a lot. A ridiculous amount.”

“Well… good. That’s good.”

Hanschen laughed and leaned in as if he was planning to kiss Ernst again, but their lips didn’t meet. “What about you?” he whispered.

“Hmm?” Ernst responded, eyes closed.

“How much do you like me?”

Ernst didn’t answer, because he didn’t know how to. Instead he just leaned in the extra inch and brought their lips back together.

“Good answer,” Hanschen breathed when they separated.

“Better or worse than in your dream?”

“Oh, better. Definitely better.”

“Yeah?”

“For sure, Ernst. You’re sort of amazing.” Hanschen pushed Ernst’s hair away from his face and gazed at him.

“What else did we do in your dream?” Ernst asked in a moment of boldness.

“There’s a little of this,” Hanschen said, leaning in to kiss Ernst’s neck and suck a mark onto it.

Ernst moaned. “What else?” he prompted.

“Well, um, sometimes we…” Hanschen pushed Ernst onto his back and climbed on top of him, pushing his tongue into Ernst’s mouth and kissing him passionately. They stayed like that for a while, feeling each other’s bodies with wandering hands and devouring each other’s mouths before Ernst asked for something else. Another dream detail.

Hanschen pulled off his shirt first, and then his best friend’s. Their pants followed, and then they were both laying there in their underwear and kissing each other and touching each other’s chests and arms and stomachs and Ernst could feel that trail of hair leading into Hanschen’s underwear that had always given him butterflies in his stomach when Hanschen’s shirt would rise up.

“Can I touch you?” Hanschen asked, lips still pressed against Ernst’s, eyes still closed.

“God, yes.”

So Hanschen touched him, over his boxers at first but under them before long, stroking him gently and building up to something more intense, something that made Ernst throw his head back against the pillow and groan. Hanschen swallowed the sound into a deep kiss, and he only stopped when he could feel Ernst’s legs flexing beneath him in a moment of sheer bliss.

Ernst whimpered when Hanschen pulled his hand out of his underwear, which made Ernst laugh. “It gets better,” he promised.

Ernst opened his eyes in time to see Hanschen removing his own underwear. His dick was as beautiful as the rest of him. And Ernst had an overwhelming urge to reach out and touch it. After all, he was finally allowed to do so.

Before he got the chance, however, Hanschen was pulling his boxers down his thighs, leaving them both naked. Hanschen kissed him, and Ernst used the distraction to flip the other boy over onto his back. He kissed his way down Hanschen’s chest and stomach, taking extra time on the path of hair that lead to his cock.

When Ernst finally got there, Hanschen couldn’t hold in his moan. He had, of course, received many blowjobs in his life. But never had he gotten one from the specific person he’d been longing for one from for nearly a decade.

Hanschen buried his fingers in Ernst’s dark mop of hair and held on as his head moved up and down. Ernst raised his eyes up to meet Hanschen’s blue ones, and it was all Hanschen could do to keep himself from coming two minutes into the blowjob. He tried to breathe deeply and preserve his stamina, but it was impossible to think of anything but Ernst’s beautiful lips wrapped around him.

Hanschen held on as long as he could before pulling Ernst off him and crawling down the bed to meet him.

“What’s wrong?” Ernst asked, worry in his eyes.

“Nothing. God, Ernst, you’re perfect.”

“So why’d you make me stop?” Ernst asked, suddenly aware of his own arousal. He’d been able to ignore it with Hanschen’s length in his mouth, but now it was almost painful.

“Because you were too good.” Hanschen pulled Ernst back down onto the pillows with a kiss and took him in his hand, beginning to stroke again. Ernst realized what Hanschen’s intentions were, and he grabbed Hanschen’s dick, still wet with his saliva. They fell into a rhythm, stroking each other and kissing and feeling like they could stay in the moment forever.

They couldn’t, of course. Ernst came before Hanschen, crying out and spilling into his hand. Hanschen followed shortly, moaning Ernst’s name into his mouth and coating his long fingers. They lay there together for a few seconds, panting, and then Hanschen got up and walked away without a word.

Ernst hardly had time to panic before Hanschen returned with a damp towel, which he used to wipe them both off before crawling back into bed and wrapping Ernst in his arms.

Ernst kissed him.

“This is leagues better than just dreaming about you,” Hanschen observed, playing with Ernst’s hair.

They dozed off together, totally comfortable and secure having decided sleepovers were _definitely_ a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'm a slut for feedback/interaction!
> 
> Hit me up here or on Tumblr @ hernstofficial.tumblr.com


End file.
